


sthenia

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Game night with the Highwaymen. Mickey, Lou, Irwin, and Gina play Scrabble.
Relationships: Lou & Mickey (Far Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	sthenia

"Are you challenging me?" Mickey asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Uh, no, she's not," Irwin says, elbowing Gina in the side, "Right?"

He looks between all three of them, forcing a laugh like he's not about to piss his pants. 

Lou grins, fingers twitching like she's itching for a fight. She can tell Gina's not going to keep her mouth shut. And she doesn't disappoint. 

"Fuck yes, I am!" Gina says, slapping the table with one hand. "No way that's a real word." 

Mickey narrows her eyes. She's annoyed, that much is obvious to Lou. It's not often someone insinuates that Mickey doesn't know something. 

Lou laughs and chucks the dictionary at Gina. "You can check if you want, you know what happens if you're wrong though."

"Yeah, whatever. Doesn't fuckin' matter 'cause I'm right," Gina grumbles into the pages. 

After a second, she pauses her grumbling.

"Well?" Mickey asks. 

"Damn, I guess it is a word."

"That's 50 extra points, boss," Irwin says, trying to move the game along. "Since you used all your tiles and everything."

"And," Mickey says, giving him a warning look. "Gina's on car cleaning duty for a month."

Gina curses. 

"Okay, my turn," Lou grins.


End file.
